


Haikyuu!! Soulbond Oral Not!Fic

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (seriously. they don't notice), All Volleyball All the Time, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional (Im)maturity, Empathy, Fate Not Included, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soul Bond, Telepathy, The Instant Unconcious Connection, This is Not The Soul Mate Fic You Were Looking For, Transcript Welcome, Volleyball on the Brain, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: It takes Kenma pointing it out for anyone at Karasuno to actually notice. To be fair, Hinata and Kageyama are All Volleyball All the Time anyway.  No one noticed they were a littlemoreand a littlecloser.





	Haikyuu!! Soulbond Oral Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Only Work. There is no text. If you would like to write more of this story or transcribe this work, please feel free to do so.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Haikyuu/Haikyuu%20Soulbonding%20Oral%20NotFic.mp3) | 27:04 | 18.9 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!
> 
> Recorded at Podfication 2017.


End file.
